La herencia de la Sangre
by Aqua Black
Summary: Que hariais cuando lo unico que os protejería de un destino cruel, fuese casarse con la persona a la que más odias en el mundo y que adems de ser dos años menor que vos fuera EL HERMANO DE LA UNICA PERSONA A LA QUE AMASLeean porfis y dejen Reviews 100 Mer
1. Chapter 1

La herencia de la sangre http/ de haber una solución-gritaba una chica de espectaculares ojos miel, tez pálida y cabello largo y lacio color castaño, como dorado.

-No, no ay ninguna solución, al menos por el momento, tenemos que proteger nuestro futuro Mar, vuestro futuro.-exclamo un hombre de aspecto severo que estaba discutiendo con la chica. Ésta parecía muy azorada por la discusión, el color de sus mejillas estaba aumentando.

-NO QUIERO, es mi futuro no lo voy a echar a perder, quiero vivir mi vida, me importa un maldito bledo la descendencia de los _Angĕlus _y de los_ Deus,_ vosotros no hacéis mas que salvar vuestro pellejo, jamás lo creí de ti padre-dijo la chica lanzando una mirada cargada de resentimiento hacia su progenitor antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Abrió una puerta que se encontraba a su derecha y se metió, cerró la puerta con un encantamiento y empezó a patear todo lo que estaba a su paso, en su cama se encontraba un túnica de Hogwarts con el emblema de Gryffindor, la casa a la que ella partencia, más arriba sobre la cabecera se encontraba un escudo muy hermoso con un ángel y arriba del ángel una única estrella.

Se tendió en su cama y dejo escapar una lagrima solitaria, no podía ser que a todo lo que se había aferrado fuese a desaparecer, todo lo que durante ese tiempo la había echo feliz fuera solo un dulce recuerdo, estaba convencida de que ha pesar de que ambos chicos aparentaba odiarse, él, muy en el fondo sentía lo mismo por ella. Más lagrimas siguieron a la primera… eso no podía pasarle… no a ella. De pronto un dolor la hizo dejar de llorar, se llevó las manos al pecho, cerró los ojos… esta de frente a una persona que se le hacía ligeramente familiar, cabello rojo, pecas, larguirucho y con unos espectaculares ojos azul como el zafiro, el chico estaba solo en una habitación, varias heridas estaba por todo su cuerpo, sintió el mismo dolor que aquel pelirrojo que se desplomo sobre el frió piso de piedra… al abrir sus ojos, sintió el dolor en sus rodillas, varios cortes habían aparecido en su cuerpo, en los mismos lugares que el pelirrojo, escupió un poco de sangre antes de darse cuenta que no podía respirar, cayó de la cama y lo ultimo que oyó fue el sonido de algo derrumbándose en el suelo.

A las cinco horas la joven despertó, estaba en una lujosa habitación del hospital San Mugo de magos, con sabanas de seda rojas con los delicados bordes dorados, como odiaba ese lugar, lo conocía como la palma de sus manos, había estado más veces ay de las que había pensado estar jamás, todos la trataban muy bien pero eso le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Tiempo después entraron su padres con una expresión de exasperación, al verla despierta dibujaron una tímida sonrisa antes de que su madre, una bruja de aspecto noble rompiera el silencio.

-¿Quién ha sido esta vez?-pregunto a su hija sentándose a su lado para evitar que la chica se levantara.

-Creo que ha sido un Weasley-dijo la chica mirando a su padre que se llevaba muy bien con Septimus Weasley.- no lo conozco, supongo que es de el futuro-admitió la joven. Su padre dio un pequeño pero significativo suspiro antes de sentarse a lado de su hija mayor.

-No sabes como odio a Elladora I Malfoy, por ella, ahora todos los descendientes de los _Angĕlus _serán maldecidos de esta forma-dijo su padre.

-Venga, vos sabéis que no fue vuestra culpa, al fin he de resignarme a vivir así, como la maldita _Angĕlus-_dijo agriamente su hija y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que ya estéis bien Marian-dijo la voz de una mujer que se encontraba en la puerta acompañada por un muchacho de ojos azul metálico, una sonrisa radiante, cabello negro que caía muy elegantemente sobre su rostro… se le hacía muy familiar…

Sus padres al verla en la puerta adoptaron un rostro frío y recatado.

-Walburga Black, a que se debe el honor de tu desagradable visita?-dijo la madre de la chica. La mujer que se encontraba en la puerta rió sarcásticamente.

-Ser una _Deus_ no te da el derecho de hablarle de esa forma a un Black, Cristine Helen, no vuelvas ha hablarme de ese modo-dijo con extrema arrogancia.

-No vuelva a decirle que hacer a mi madre-dijo Marian, mirando fríamente a Walburga llevándose una mano al pecho para apaciguar el dolor. Sabía como actuar frente a ese tipo de gente.

-querida, no te enojes, es solo que a una Black no le hablan de esa forma, menos siendo vosotros los que saldrán beneficiado de este compromiso.-dijo con voz melosa la madre de Sirius.

-COMPROMISO? Vos estáis loca, aún no he aceptado-dijo la chica apretando más fuertemente su pecho.

-Ya veras que es lo que mas te conviene _Angĕlus _si quieres seguir el linaje de tu sangre-dijo la señora antes de salir como una fiera de allí seguido de su hijo que lanzó una mirada seductora a Marian y una sonrisa, que en otros momento la habían encantado, como solían hacer las de Sirius.

SE quedó sentada en su cama, mejor dicho la de aquel hospital, como odiaba a los Black, eso era algo en lo que coincidía con Sirius , que, como ya estaban hartos de escuchar su familia APESTABA y era cierto, apestaba, eran sumamente arrogantes y frívolos, como pudo el soportarlos quince años de su vida? Se preguntaba la chica.

-Veo que ya estáis mejor Marian-dijo una voz de mujer en la puerta.

-Si, así que si me disculpan me vuelvo a mi casa-dijo y con un fuerte estampido desapareció del lugar. Sabía que iba a pagar caro en cuanto llegaran sus padres pero no podía permitirse estar ahí ni un minuto más. De pronto una lechuza tocó, su ventana, era muy extraño ver lechuzas negras, pero esta lo era, su plumaje era completamente negro, con unos ojos que brillaban, maliciosamente, tomó su varita para abrir la ventana y la lechuza entro majestuosamente por la ventana posándose después en el brazo que la joven le tendió. Con sumo cuidado la chica desató la nota que llevaba atada en la pata, con brazos tembloroso la abrió. La lechuza dio un ligero ululeo antes de salir de nuevo por la ventana. Al abrirla encontró una caligrafía que se le hacía muy familiar.

_Hola Marian._

_Se que nuestro encuentro de hoy no fue de lo que se dice muy feliz, pero quiero desearte lo mejor posible, mande la lechuza a tu casa ya que supongo que odias ese lugar y trataras de escapar lo mas rápido posible de ahí, yo haría lo mismo._

_Espero te recuperes lo mas rápido posible, quiero demostrarte que a pesar de ser un despreciable Black puedo ser un magnifico esposo_

_Te ama_

_Régulus A. Black_

Después de leer la carta soltó una risa sarcástica " ya, cuando sea estupida me lo tragare, claro, un Black no puede ser así, cabezas dura" se dijo a si misma, de pronto

Una hermosa lechuza color miel se coló por la ventana con un gran paquete en el pico, dejo cae el paquete y salió de nuevo de la habitación de la chica. Marian las tomo y las desató con mucho cuidado, eran varias cartas, tomo una que verdaderamente llamo su atención:

_Hola Angĕlus._

_Se que tengo que mantenerme fuera de tu alcance antes de que logréis acecinarme pero me preocupe mucho cuando me entere que te había pasado algo ¿estáis bien? Porque si no me voy a tu casa ahora mismo, estoy con el resto de los merodeadores, la madre de James nos lo dijo. Espero tener respuestas prontas de vos._

_Sirius Orión Black_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven, recordó el día en el que Sirius rompiendo su promesa le había escrito y ella casi lo mata cuando lo vio en el expreso de Hogwarts, tomo otra carta y la empezó a leer.

_Marian!_

_Por merlín como estáis? Espero que bien, en cuanto pueda voy a vuestra casa a verte, El engreído de Potter me a informado de todo. Convenzo a mis padres y voy a verte, espero que estéis en el hospital, no seáis caprichosa y deja que te atiendan. Sabéis que es un asunto delicado. _

_Cuídate mucho._

_Lily Evans_

Otra sonrisa dibujo en su rostro, ni siquiera en una carta podía dejar de ver su antipatía hacia Potter, aunque ella sabía que muy en el fondo Lily no tardaría en ceder. Dio un hondo suspiro antes de ver algo que verdaderamente no había notado en todo ese tiempo, en la ventana se encontraba Régulus con una sonrisa muy característica de los Black "de seguro la aprendió de su hermano" se dijo a sí misma.

-Hola futura esposa-saludo el chico acercándose a ella. Mar solo lo barrió con la mirada, era tan desagradable pensar que se casaría con un tipo que, a pesar de ser dos años menor que ella era el hermano de Sirius, del estupido, cabeza dura, mujeriego, impetuoso, alocado y completamente sexy de Sirius Black, sonrió con solo pensar aquello.

-en que pensáis que tan feliz hace a vos?.pregunto Régulus acortando cada vez el espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

-en nada que os importe-dijo cortante Marian.

.Todo lo que tenga que ver vos me importa-dijo el chico atrayéndola por la cintura. Ésta lo miró a los ojos, era idénticos a esos ojos que con tan solo mirara le devolvían la felicidad, la vida, sin recordar aún que él no era de quien estaba enamorada se dejó llevar y Régulus aprovechando el momento la besó. El roce de los labios del moreno la estremeció al contacto, era dulce, tierno… jamás nadie la había besado así…

-QUE DEMONIOS!-gritó alguien desde la puerta de su habitación, ambos chicos se despegaron, Marian estaba más que roja peor lo que más la hizo temer fue ver en el umbral a…


	2. Pelea de hermanos

Pelea de hermanos

Pelea de hermanos.

.Todo lo que tenga que ver vos me importa-dijo el chico atrayéndola por la cintura. Ésta lo miró a los ojos, era idénticos a esos ojos que con tan solo mirara le devolvían la felicidad, la vida, sin recordar aún que él no era de quien estaba enamorada se dejó llevar y Régulus aprovechando el momento la besó. El roce de los labios del moreno la estremeció al contacto, era dulce, tierno… jamás nadie la había besado así… solo tal vez Sirius… por qué tenían que ser tan parecidos?

-QUE DEMONIOS!-gritó alguien desde la puerta de su habitación, ambos chicos se despegaron, Marian estaba más que roja peor lo que más la hizo temer fue ver en el umbral a…

Sirius y el resto de los merodeadores estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación al parecer estaba consternados por lo que había visto.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-preguntó Sirius en un tono un tanto peligroso-sabia que vos sois una puta pero nunca creí que os tirarías a mi hermano…-

Régulus, aún con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro se levantó de la cama de Mar y se adelantó asta quedar de frente a su hermano, ya eran ambos de la misma estatura y al ser casi idénticos costaría reconocer a cada uno. Mar miró a ambos chicos y se adelantó a donde se encontraban ellos pero James le hizo un gesto que ella entendió como "Mejor dejad que ellos lo arreglen".

-Hermano que gran sorpresa veros aquí-dijo Régulus con esa peculiar voz tan Black-y… os recomiendo que no insultéis a mi futura esposa o tendremos problemas y eso va también para vosotros-dijo.

Sirius adquirió un color granate en muy poco tiempo dio un hondo suspiro y miró a su hermano con el odio corriendo por sus venas.

-¿Habéis llamado a _Ángelus _esposa_? _Quered decidme que me he perdido?-preguntó mirando a Mar, la chica solo bajo la cabeza y con un murmuro, incapaz de mirara a nadie dijo:

-es cierto… Black es mi prometido… pero incluso… aun pienso en cancelarlo… yo no tengo deseos de casarme con él porque yo amo a otro chico y me importa un pimiento si mi sangre se contamina con la de algún traidor-dijo lanzando una especial mirada de reproche a Sirius que al notarlo siguió con su hermano.

-Os prohíbo que os caséis con esta zorra-le dijo con determinación tomándolo de la pechera-oídme bien que si os llego a ver juntos de nuevo os rompo la cara y Vuestro atractivo Black entendisteis Régulus?-. éste por su parte soltó un bufido y se soltó de su hermano mirándolo con asco.

-Vos habéis perdido el control sobre mi hace algunos años… yo no sigo las ordenes de un traidor como vos y os aclaro algo, si he decidido casadme con ella es porque a comparación de vuestras novias Mar es la chica mas pura de la escuela que digo de todo el mundo mágico-miró a su hermano una ultima ves y se acercó a Marian que retrocedió unos pasos-pensaos bien lo que habéis dicho, os recuerdo que no os conviene perder vuestra descendencia…

-vos no sois capas de caer mas bajo-dijo Sirius atrayendo la atención de su hermano-mira que venid a amenazar a una chica de tan alta clase… sois basura Régulus…

-mira que hablando de basura no os quedáis corto…-

-yo soy el que forja mi propio destino… vos dejad que Walburga solucione todo… yo soy capas de decidir con quien me tiro y con quien no… vos tened que esperar la aprobación de vuestra madre… viéndolo desde mi punto vos sois solo un títere de los Black-

-Ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi…

-claro… solo quiere lo mejor para el Principito Black… que Merlín me perdone pero sois un maldito hijo de puta… vosotros queréis acabar con los impuros y yo no le veo nada de malo a dejarlos vivir… la chica que os gusta es muggle… recuerdas? O ya os habeis olvidado de Rewny… ella es muggle y no por eso os sois un traidor… solo os están usando para hacer el trabajo sucio…

-Es menti…

-No es mentira… joder… ¿a cuantos impuros habéis matado hoy?... tres cuatro… mierda… os lo había olvidado… es un trabajo muy honorable… Lord Voldemort os esta usando… sois un pedazo de mierda!!-

-Mi Lord no me usa para nada… lo hago porque me gusta… es lo mejor que puedo hacer con la puñetera vida que tengo…

Por primera vez en esa noche Régulus había dejado en claro lo que pensaba de su madre… todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia el… hacia su señor… no pudo evitar, las palabras salieron de su boca sin previo aviso. Miro a su hermano, una mirada profunda… de nuevo volvía a ser su hermano pequeño… esa mirada significo mucho para ambos, Black V.S Black, sabían que no podía romper algo que ya estaba roto… eso era imposible pero si podía intentar reparar algo que ya estaba roto… aunque no frente lo ojos de su madre, ni a los ojos de nadie… un pacto secreto había surgido… una liviana reconfortabilidad en sus interiores… el calor de hermano corria por sus venas, de nuevo esa mirada fría, tanto con una sola mirada.

-buen actor-le dijo sirius a la nuevamente fría mirada de su hermano.

-yo soy un Black-

Dicho eso miro a todos con desprecio y desapareció con un leve plof!


End file.
